


A Caregiver Is Being Cared.

by sneak1millionbread



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Fluff, Mentions of Panic Attacks, Pet Names, This Girl Needs A Hug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, at all, caregiver-ish akamatsu kaede, hhhhh kaede asmr dnjewndjebdujhdkjh, im not straight, kaede is still the ultimate pianist she's just comforting maki like how maki comforts crying kids, maki has a panic attack, please someone give her a hug, soft, the word 'mommy' is sort of a comfort for maki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 09:35:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29133417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sneak1millionbread/pseuds/sneak1millionbread
Summary: !!TW!!panic attacks (light?? i think)anxiety filled thoughtsthe word 'mommy'kodakapleasegive this girl a hugshefucking needs oneat least two
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede/Harukawa Maki
Comments: 3
Kudos: 24





	A Caregiver Is Being Cared.

**Author's Note:**

> big big big credit to this kaede x listener asmr video i saw on yt  
> https://youtu.be/Tf4JtlsnHow  
> i just internally imagine it's maki being comfort more than the listener  
> im too gay to even function

her burrows furrowed as she's pacing back and forward in her research lab. Her heart was racing, beating oh so fast that she could feel it thumping against her chest so hard she thought that other people could just hear it clearly.

the assassin's forehead is drenched sweats she could hardly control her breathing. She ended up curling up in a ball in the middle of her research lab, surrounded by weapons upon weapons mounted on the walls, shelfs and sat in briefcases. Guns, crossbows, machine guns, knifes, rifles and other firearms and dangerous weapons filled the room.

she couldn't think straight at all.

every time she looked at anything else other than her knees she's being punched in the face with memories of the lives from innocent people she had taken from the shadows with weapons her eyes landed on.

a business woman she shot from the back of the head with a Glock.

a man she took down with a rifle.

a pistol she used to shoot a nice cashier.

a knife she used to slit the throat of a wonderful father to four children.

everything came back to her just she's the one being shot, except she got shot in the head and didn't die yet, suffering in pain for a while until she faints into the Iblis.

_she needs her._

she needs her favorite pianist.

Kaede's piano always manages to keep her temper in check, plus it always manages to melt her cold heart every time she hears it, sometimes even a small crack of a smile was visible on her face. Kaede never mentions it because she knew if she mentions it Maki would stop doing it out of sheer embarrassment so she never mentions it.

she needs Kaede.

her.. lover.

she needs her

she needs her .

s h e n e e d s h e r ...

Maki stuck her head out from behind the door to her research lab to check if there's anyone present in the hallway.

 _'nobody'_ she thought way too excitedly as she booked it for the ultimate pianist research lab. It's very rare whenever it's Maki who would breakdown and is in immediate comfort so she's very surprise when the door to her lab opened gently and was closed with the same amount of gentle as it was put into opening it like opening a new fragile glass bottle.

"hey there sweet-!..heart?" Kaede said cheerfully at first before catching a glance at Maki's weird bent forward posture, but then her confused expression warped into worried as Maki turned slowly to face her girlfriend with eyes swelling up in tears that's threaten to fall down her face.

"oh..oh no-hey hey hey" Kaede said as she getting up from her piano bench before started dashing over to her almost crying girlfriend ".. hey hey calm down" Kaede rubbed Maki's back as she continued to soothed her softly and slowly into comfort.

"hey hey- everything's going to be fine" Kaede hugged the assassin before started shushing her softly in her ear. She continued to rubbed her back. "it's okay it-- it's okay! im here okay?" then she said one word that always helps her comforting Maki "Mommy's here.."

she placed her head on top of Maki's head as she continued to rubbed her back in such motion that calms her down "don't worry, everything's going to be okay" she shushed her again quietly. "it's okay.." Maki the felt Kaede let go of her for a second before motioning her to come into her spread arms and Maki just leaped back into Kaede's arms which in return Kaede just giggled in awe at her girlfriend.

"what's gotten you all panic?" Kaede asked, her tone matches the same as her's whenever she's the one comforting a crying child at the orphanage.

"come on you can tell me anything" Kaede said before adding "i want my baby to be happy after all" although she isn't that big on pet names, it's extremely comforting when comforting her. At Kaede's last statement it made Maki let out a choked 'really?" and Kaede just answered back with "yeah i mean it!" before quickly adding, "come on tell me what's wrong, i'll just hold you while rocking you back and forward okay? I know that usually calms you down.." she's correct again, being cared like a child and cherished is basically Maki's favorite comfort method; being rocked back and forward is definitely one of them.

"so please, tell mommy what's wrong?.. That's all she wants to know okay? And you don't have to tell her if you don't want to, but, you know she would do anything she could to help, okay?"

Kaede's voice is dripping with honey and it soothed her all the way. She then decided to just tell her what's wrong and once she had finished, Kaede always feels sorry for her girlfriend, the poor girl was forced to grow up way too soon and had to witness and do stuff at a very young age that's enough to give anyone PTSD. She noticed Maki's breathing was all over the place so she immediately helps her breath. Kaede noticed that the assassin has finally calmed down all the way she smiled down at her.

"yeah, the world's going to get you down sometimes, and there's absolutely nothing you could do other than to just accept it- yes i know it hurts but, just know, that im always here for you, im always here to make sure you're safe and sound no matter what situation you're in"

"if anything happens to you.. i don't even know what to do if im being honest, i would be.. nothing. You're the best thing that has happened to me, sweetheart"

"it hurts me so much whenever you have anxiety or even panic attacks like this.. And that just makes me wanted to cradle you like this, Maki. As long as you're here, as long as you're in my arms and as long as im here, im always here to protect you and make sure you're absolutely safe, i just.. want you to have that one head space where you'll feel safe and protected... I wanted you to feel so special, i wanted you to feel like nothing could ever _ever_ touch you, except for me"

Kaede kissed her forehead. God was she's a slut for affections in anyway shape or form.

"just relaxed, okay? My baby.." God Kaede's the only one who could call her pet names and Maki would just melt in response to it. "my.. puppy, my kitty, my love, my baby, my dearest, my.. sweetheart.." Kaede ended up calling her a lot more pet names that took her mind off from the things she's been thinking about just before she came here.

she ended up staying in Kaede's room until it's nighttime and Jin has announced for the students to go back to their respective cottages and dorms. Kaede ended up carrying Maki to her room and cuddled up with her under the covers. It's nice to see how relaxed her girlfriend is after spending the whole day venting out her problems to Kaede. And Kaede couldn't be more than happy to comfort her through her problematic thoughts.

**Author's Note:**

> maki needs a fucking hug really fucking bad  
> someone get this girl a free hug ffs
> 
> also yes  
> affections are like, comfort for maki  
> platonic  
> or romantic affections are a hell yea for her  
> it's just a adorable hc i made up on the spot you cannot tell me she doesn't need comfort in her life


End file.
